Fun and More Fun: Leave it to You
by guys in my head
Summary: A group of story/ies that I have dedicated to my friends. No happenings are real nor are any relations to fictional characters. What would happen if we went to La Push this summer...well...I'd say explosions but...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- No one except Sam had imprinted, for sake of my friends who I'm writing this for. The girls they've imprinted on exist, but they just aren't imprinted on. This story has nothing to do with any of my other fanfictions.**

_**Pronunciation key:**_

**Hayley: Hail-ee**

**Shea: Sh-ay**

**Alyssa: Al-issa**

**Kathryn: Kath-rin**

**Katrina: Kat-reen-a**

**Danielle: Dan-ee-elle**

**Molly: Moll-ee**

**Gianluca: John-luke-a (and Gian: John)**

**Nick: …if you don't know, you're stupid (Nicholas: Nick-o-Lis)**

_**The Tale of…Tails**_

**Shea's Point of View**

"Where are we going again?" Hayley asked as she packed her bags with enough clothes to last the summer.

"To my half-brother's house," I rolled my eyes, "For only the thousandth time."

"Why are we going there?"

"We're going there because he invited me to mind the house while he was away on his little honeymoon with his new little wife person." I sighed, "And he said I could take my friends if I wanted."

She nodded.

"You ready then?"

She looked over everything she had just packed. "Yeah, guess so."

We would be flying cross-country to Washington to see my half-brother at his wedding to a girl I had never met in my entire life and expected me to be a bridesmaid. It would be a once in a lifetime experience and it definitely celebrated the fact we were all out of our middle school for good. On to the next big thing, high school. OH THE JOY!

"What are you doing?" Hayley watched as I flipped open her cell phone.

"I'm calling Alyssa, Kathryn, Katrina, Molly, and Danielle and asking them if they're ready. We need to pick them up within the next half hour else we're definitely going to miss our flight." I said matter-o-factly.

She sighed, "Okay, well let's get going, I'm ready!"

I smiled and closed the phone, pulling her luggage easily down the stairs and to the door where my dad waited for us as he chatted with Hayley's parents. Dad wouldn't be joining us on the flight; he wasn't actually invited to the wedding, because he and my brother weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

Actually, I wasn't too thrilled with my father either, but at least he stayed with my mom.

"Dad, we're ready." I called, pushing past him as Hayley said her good-byes and I put her luggage in the van's trunk.

Dad waved as he headed for the driver's seat and Hayley took a seat behind where I sat in the passenger seat and we drove off to pick up the others.

**

**Alyssa's Point of View**

"Mom, they're here!" I called as I headed out the door. My mom and I had said our good-byes earlier and she waved after me as I clambered over Hayley and into the middle seat. It's really a good thing Shea's car can fit eight people else none of us would fit in here.

We laughed at stupid happenings in our class before graduation and Shea's father grumbled something.

We picked up the other four girls and headed to the airport. Shea's Dad said good-bye and left before we reached the ticket flight counter, they were never particularly close and, from what I hear, Shea's half-brother absolutely hated him. Of course, I'm not completely positive as Shea has been known to stretch the truth on occasion, but her father wasn't invited to the wedding so I took it as a confirmation.

We boarded the plane and after what seemed like years the pilot announced take-off. Shea bit her lip, she was okay with planes, just not heights. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my sketch-pad.

Washington, here we come.

***

**Molly's Point of View**

"Finally, we're in the air!" I sighed and slumped backwards in my seat, accidentally kicking the seat in front of me which made its angry occupant turn around. I smiled sweetly and they turned around in a huff.

It was _hours_ long, _HOURS_! And the only good that was going to come out of it was a free trip and a bit more of Shea's life revealed. She always spoke very highly of her brother, when she did, but she never talked about him often. There was an age difference and a location difference.

The only things she shared of her life were the stories, tons of them.

Just then, I heard Danielle say something stupid and I cracked up to the despair of the fellow passengers.

Katrina passed me a note written in Shea's hand. I opened it and read it in my head.

_They're still in school there and we were invited to an end-of-year dance by one of my old friends._

That's another thing that she never really talked about. She used to come here every summer before her mom died, and she never spoke a word about any of her friends. Sure, she would say a name here and there, but nothing too revealing. I was never sure if she was embarrassed, hiding something, or just didn't want to make us feel left out.

But she's usually a very hyper person until you bring any of it up.

I heard someone familiar shout from behind us and I groaned, how the hell did they follow us here?

For God sakes, we were on a plane to Washington, HOW DID THEY FIND US?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard Shea grumble as she turned around.

Two, I mentally sighed with relief, idiots from our old class were way behind us. Shea tried to act calm, but one of them wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world.

"Hey, Gianluca," She mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin invited me down for a few weeks." He shrugged.

All of us turned to Shea as the other passengers completely ignored our exchange. She knew his cousin? Why didn't she warn us about this?

"Why did you bring him with you then?" She nodded her head to Nick.

"Aw, come on, aren't you thrilled?" Nick said sarcastically.

***

**Shea POV**

"Oh, definitely, Nick. I'm more than thrilled."

"I didn't bring Nick, we ran into each other." Gianluca defended his hands innocently in the air.

I was furious.

"Hey, you know my cousin too, don't look so surprised." He smiled.

"Paul and Jared are both going to get it when I see them." I turned back around and kicked the seat in front of me.

"Um, excuse me—"

"No." I answered, continuing to kick them.

"Aren't you charming?" Alyssa laughed next to me.

"Hey, you've known me since kindergarten, don't act so surprised, Alley-cat." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Look at the view; I think we're getting closer to the ground." Danielle gasped.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Don't know…"

"Well, are either of the engines on fire?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope."

"Then it's good." I smiled, I hated heights…in airplanes…and on lighthouses…and on glass floors. Apart from those, I'm fine with it. When we were little, Gianluca, Nick, and I would go cliff diving with the others. Of course, we'd always been younger and jumped from miles lower than they did. So, that proves it. I'm pretty weird.

Hands covered my eyes, blocking the sun from filling my eyelids with red light.

"This is your captain speaking; does anyone know where we are?"

"Shut up, jackass." I snapped hitting the boy behind me. "Seriously, Gian." I shook my head.

He grinned.

"Grow up, would you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

***

**Kathryn POV**

The captain announced landing and I watched Gianluca and Shea go back and forth. Nick looked bored, I was surprised he wasn't in the middle of this, Shea hated his guts, annoyed the shit out of her.

Shea hadn't mentioned anyone specifically, but I knew someone from our class had family out here, but I didn't realize it was both Nick and Gianluca, and Shea seemed quite surprised that they chose now to show up.

Gianluca usually went to Italy every summer so it surprised me too, but I guess Shea was a magnet for these run-ins.

I followed the others out of the cabin as we joined the sea of people in the airport.

Gianluca and Nick weren't far behind Shea, I think Nick was finally starting to get on her nerves. She looked like she was about to explode, but then she spotted someone and her expression brightened.

"SAM!" She squealed and ran over to a huge man, a _HUGE_ man, and hugged him.

"Hey, Shea." He chuckled.

I noticed the other huge man standing behind him and Nick nodded at him while Gianluca said something stupid that didn't really register in my mind, I had learned to block every bit of him out years ago.

"You must be her brother…" Molly looked up unsurely.

"Guys, meet Sam." Shea nodded, "Sam, Paul, this is Alyssa, Kathryn, Molly, Danielle, Hayley, and Katrina." She named us in order from her left to her right.

Paul was staring funny at Hayley and Hayley was growing a little self-conscious.

"Paul?" Nick looked at him.

The man shook his head and turned to Nick.

"Well, which one of you guys are going to carry our luggage?" Shea asked happily.

Sam laughed, "Typical Shea." He shook his head.

"I think Gianluca can do it, it's okay." She smiled a little too sweetly at Gianluca.

Gianluca groaned.

"What do you have against me?"

"Everything." She patted him on the head.

Everyone laughed.

"Gianluca, Jared is sorry he couldn't come. We'll drive you back to my place and he'll meet you there." Sam looked at him.

***

**Hayley POV**

He was staring at me. Why was he staring at me? I looked at Shea for some sort of clue, but she was too busy to notice. Typical Shea.

I couldn't help but laugh when we picked up our luggage, because Shea actually had Gianluca carry it. Nick looked at us.

"She does it every time."

We nodded. I could still feel eyes watching me, but I didn't look behind me, no matter how much I wanted to. I hid my face behind my hair.

We broke into two cars, Nick and Gianluca went to Paul's car and Alyssa and Shea sacrificed themselves to go with them.

I watched as Shea's brother and Nick's cousin spoke quietly for a few minutes outside of the car. Paul seemed to get angry for a moment or two, but calmed down. I don't think any of the other girls were watching him as closely as I was, and I don't know why I was in the first place. I was just naturally drawn to look at him, which makes sense. He was fucking HOT. I don't think I've ever said that before, but it was true. There must've been a huge age difference if he hung around with Sam, but I wasn't disgusted. It was something all girls did wasn't it? I mean we talked about boys all the time.

Finally the guys got into their cars and we were off.

***

**Alyssa POV**

"GIANLUCA, SHUT UP!" I yelled, covering my ears.

Paul and Nick snickered; I really wasn't surprised they were related as of now.

"WE DO NOT SING KE$HA IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CARS!" Shea whacked him over the head. "Paul, turn on the radio."

Paul obediently hit the radio.

_I'm in love, with this song…_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick laughed, looking back at us from shot gun.

"It was meant to be!" Gianluca grinned.

Shea hid her face in her hands.

"Why, why is it always me?"

"At least I'm not Lucas." Gianluca held up his hands.

"And this isn't Diva." Nick agreed.

It was my turn to laugh. Shea couldn't stand it when Lucas sang "Diva" by Beyonce. It drove her insane, _beyond _insane.

"Point taken." She grumbled. The song ended and Shea sighed with relief.

"On to the next one!" I exclaimed as the next song began. Ironically, that's exactly what it was. Shea, Nick, Gianluca, and even Paul looked back at me. I shrugged, "I meant it as a phrase, not as in the song…"

Shea laughed.

"We're here…" Paul pulled up to a small house in the middle of nowhere. Shea pushed Gianluca out of the car and hopped out.

"Sorry." She lied.

"My head landed on the ground!" Gianluca complained.

"Good for you, stop bitching about it." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door to the home. "Gian, get my bags would you? And Alyssa's too!" She pulled out a set of keys from her back pocket and unlocked the door, letting herself in. I followed closely behind as Gianluca struggled with all of our bags. I can't believe he actually got them…

"Sam?" I heard someone call from inside the house.

"No, this is his sister…" Shea paused, "I had a key." She strode in and flipped on the hallway light.

Wow…


	2. Chapter 2

_**On to the Next One**_

**Gianluca's POV**

I lugged the many suitcases up the porch stairs and into the house where the girls were saying their hellos to who must be Sam's fiancé. Everything I held clattered loudly to the floor.

"There, you guys happy? I brought the luggage."

"Here's your tip." Shea tossed a rock casually behind her and it hit me right between the eyes. Where she had gotten it, I had no clue. "Get yourself a life."

"Thanks." I rubbed my forehead.

"Anytime."

Alyssa was laughing, but I could see she was a little uncomfortable. Why the hell had Shea brought half of the class with her to La Push?

Paul and Nick clambered in behind us.

"Well, thanks so much for waiting guys, we love you too." Nick said sarcastically as another car pulled up.

The girls tumbled out of it as one of them opened the door. I heard laughter and saw Hayley get up. Katrina rolled and pushed herself up. Kathryn hopped easily over the mess and out of the car from the passenger side. Molly screamed as Danielle tried to get up and untangle herself from her.

"RAPE!" Molly screeched.

"Shush, it'll all be okay." Danielle laughed.

"HAYLEY!" Molly yelled and Hayley helped her up. Paul watched her carefully as if she were made of glass and was sitting on the edge of a table. That wasn't weird…at all. I mean staring wasn't, it was something we did, but staring like she was glass about to tip off a table is a little overboard.

***

**Danielle POV**

"Molly, Molly, no," I got up and brushed myself off, "That wasn't nice."

Molly looked at me like I was insane, everyone else was laughing.

"That wasn't nice?" She raised an eyebrow, "You aren't nice."

"Whoa! Danielle is a lesbian!" Katrina gasped.

"I am not!" I frowned. "I was simply getting up."

"Riiiiight." She nodded, dragging the word out four or five seconds.

I saw the people in the entrance to the house laughing hysterically. I frowned again, this wasn't funny. But, in the end, I started laughing and went inside with everyone else.

"Paul and I are going to go get Jared, we'll be right back." Shea's brother told us as he kissed who I guessed to be his fiancé on the cheek and he and Paul walked away.

"Introductions?" Molly suggested and we all said our names. The girl Sam was marrying name was Emily. She was pretty except for the scar that ruined one side of her face, but even still, she was gorgeous. And the way Sam looked at her made me think of the stuff you only find in fairytales.

***

**Katrina's POV**

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Shea whined suddenly.

"You'll fit right in." Emily smiled and headed towards what I suspected was the kitchen. She poked her head back out into the hall. "Well, come on."

We rushed in behind her and she set the table with at least four-hundred pounds of food.

"You guys better eat now, because we're having company over later and they eat a lot." She warned. I didn't know whether to take her seriously or not, but her face seemed serious enough, so I went with it.

About only ten minutes later, half of the food was gone. Even Kathryn ate tons, which was something new for her because she was a very picky eater.

"You guys eat like a pack of wolves!" Emily exclaimed.

Shea blushed, where half of her food went, I'd never understand. She was twig-thin and you could count half of her bones. Her wrist itself was blatantly obvious if you just glanced at it, but she ate like an elephant.

"Savages!" I jumped as I reached for a single french-fry and my hand was slapped out of the way by Kathryn and Nick at the exact same time. "Calm down, there's tons of it!"

"You get used to it." Emily sighed.

"Good to know."

***

**Shea's POV**

Emily watched us. I don't know if Hayley noticed, but she was smiling at her a lot. It was odd, terribly odd, but I shrugged it off.

"GIANLUCA YOU DO NOT STEAL FROM OTHER PEOPLE'S PLATES!" I heard Alyssa yell from across the table and I looked up from my dinner/lunch/snack. Sure enough, Gianluca was stealing little pieces of steak.

Alyssa flicked him and he backed off.

"Gosh, no need to be so snippy." He ate the piece anyways.

Nick began to poke at his mashed potatoes.

"Not hungry anymore?" Emily laughed.

"No, I am, I just imagined stabbing someone's head." He grinned.

Emily smiled and shook her head just as the front door broke open. I turned in my seat and tipped slightly backwards to watch as Sam came in followed by Paul and Jared someone else.

Sam walked in and kissed Emily, um…I _was_ eating…I think I _am_ going to throw-up. As the other guys stepped into the lit kitchen I was able to recognize the third one, surprising myself.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, making Gianluca drop his fork on the plate in surprise of my outburst.

"What the hell?" He grumbled.

Jacob turned to look at me and half-froze. I frowned and cocked my head to the side, why was everyone doing that? Paul was staring at Hayley again and Jared had turned around and was gazing at Danielle. I was definitely starting to regret coming here.

Emily glanced at Sam's face.

Well, whatever was going on was not making my brother very happy at this point. Hmm…maybe they're all ex-rape convicts... Why the hell is my brother hanging out with ex-rape convicts?!

"Well, that complicates things." Jacob frowned and turned back to Sam. "Dinner?"

Well, I guess we're not the only ones who think about food.

"All gone." I said happily as I got up. Hayley jumped up to follow me and Kathryn, Alyssa, Molly, and Katrina weren't far behind.

"Danielle." Hayley snapped. Danielle looked up from where she was doodling on her napkin.

"Yup?"

"We're going now."

"Oh, right!" She got up and smiled at Emily before running to the room I was staying in. It was tinier than the other rooms that the others were grouping in so I had to rough it alone.

***

**Nick's POV**

"Follow them?"

"Let's." Gianluca nodded and got up.

"If we hear screaming, we're calling the cops." My cousin warned.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, "Won't be the first time Chief Swan has met me."

Paul didn't take it funny, God what was with him? He was different, I mean last year he was secretive, but this year he's just completely changed.

Gianluca walked into the room without knocking and hit someone with the door. Molly screamed and something hit Gianluca right between the eyes.

"Where the hell are you getting the rocks?" He rubbed his forehead.

I picked whatever it was up and looked at it.

"It's a rubber band, Gian." I showed him, "How stupid are you?" I walked into the room.

Shea glared at me.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled, "So what are you guys up to?"

"We _were_ talking about the dance tomorrow." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you were invited too?" Gianluca stepped in.

"Why were you invited?"

"Well, it's not like you're the only person Seth knows, Shea." Gianluca mumbled.

She rolled her eyes as looked back at him. "So what do you want?"

"It's raining." I shrugged, "Nothing to do. You want to set fire to the house or do you just want to sit around and tell them the stories?"

"We've heard them already." Alyssa pointed out.

"I told you one or two," Shea sighed, "Not all of them. We might as well tell you because sooner or later you'll be invited to a bonfire, you don't want to look like total dumbasses."

"Oh, thanks." Hayley frowned.

"She's telling the truth. If you don't know the stories, you're a hopeless cause." Gianluca nodded.

***

**Emily's POV**

"Behold the future elders." I smiled as I heard them telling the familiar tales. The boys had stepped outside for a bit of a discussion with Sam. No sooner had I said that, then they walked inside with water dripping off their heads.

"What are the odds, three of them imprint on the same day?" Sam sighed.

"We're right here." Jacob snapped.

"Enough with the bickering." I frowned, "Even the kids are getting along."

"They're telling stories." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Or you could look at it as three of them telling the truth that they'll know soon enough." I smiled and put another bowl of green beans on the table. Paul made a face.

"Even eighth graders ate some of it, I expect you guys to as well."

"Shea isn't going to know the truth." Sam mumbled, "And neither will either of her friends."

The others looked up, horrified beyond belief.

"You can't fight an imprint." I reminded gently, no matter how much it killed me to say it, I added, "You of all people know that, Sam."

The table fell silent and you could hear the teens in the other room.

"Wait, what?" I heard Shea ask.

"She died…" Nick said, "Remember? She dies at the end."

"No, no, before that." Shea corrected.

"Imprinting?" Gianluca asked.

"Yeah, that one." She said softly. "Can I talk to you two outside?"

I heard them get up and the door opened and closed. They came down the hall and Shea grabbed her jacket.

"We'll be right back." She called behind her and the boys followed her out. The door closed.

"What was that about?" I heard one of Shea's friends ask.

"Don't know…"

Sam looked at us.

"How the hell does she know?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**You're Insane**_

**Nick's POV**

"You're insane, Shea. You don't honestly believe any of that could be true?" I looked at her.

"But it fits!" She fought back, "They were staring, Nick, _staring_, staring like there was no one else in the world!"

"You're insane." Gianluca nodded.

"I admit, they were staring," I nodded, "But, they could just be pedophiles. I mean, I don't know my cousin that well."

"I think it could be true." She snapped, "Besides pedophiles, what else fits?"

"Well, pretty much any description that would give you the urge to call the cops." I shrugged.

"This is the 36⁰30⁰' N all over again." Gianluca sighed.

"I FUCKING KNOW MISSUORI IS OVER THE LINE! LET IT GO IT HAPPENED IN FEBRUARY!" Shea screeched.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked to see Jacob standing in the window looking between nervous and angry. Shea's idea was getting more and more possible.

But I didn't believe it anyhow.

"We don't have slave states anymore, it doesn't matter. It's like Alyssa said, it's dead, it doesn't matter."

"Fine." She huffed. I watched as she stormed back to the house.

"Gianluca, don't look now, but Jacob is pissed." I muttered, shaking my bangs over my eyes and heading in after her.

Gianluca looked up and jumped.

"I said don't look." I muttered.

***

**Shea's POV**

"We're back." I stomped into the house and slammed the door on Gianluca's fingers. Hanging up my jacket, which was soaked through, I stormed into the room I was staying in.

"Back to the stories." I smiled sweetly, "And hopefully Gianluca and Nick got the message."

***

**Alyssa's POV**

Well, something got Shea pissed.

***

**Kathryn POV**

Well, Shea looks as if she wants to rip someone's head off.

Oh, and there that someone is…or one of them. Nick sat down and crossed his legs next to Shea.

"Gianluca is putting some ice on his fingers." He told us.

I looked at Shea who was laughing quietly to herself.

***

**Jacob's POV**

Well…that can't be good.

***

**Gianluca's POV**

"Damn she slammed the door hard." I mumbled and Jared laughed at my misfortune.

***

**Gianluca's Fingers' POV**

We're throbbing, we're throbbing!

***

**Sam's POV**

At about one in the morning, the girls finally drifted off to sleep. They had been up for hours that night talking about tomorrow and telling legends, and plain old ghost stories. It was three in the morning now and I heard screaming from one of the rooms.

I didn't want Emily to wake up, so I went to see what the problem was myself.

I opened Shea's room door just a crack.

Nightmare.

My little sister was having a nightmare. I remembered she used to have them all the time when she was little. She got herself into a few weird situations with them in fact.

I remembered, but I couldn't figure out quite what would help. If she kept screaming the whole house would be up in moments. But, she wasn't waking up.

"Shea, it's just a bad dream." I whispered. She tossed and turned more frantically.

Well, so much for that plan.

There was a desperate howl from the forest and I opened the window.

"Jacob, shut up!" I snapped, turning back to where my sister thrashed. I noticed she had kicked off all of her blankets, including that elastic sheet and I thought that was impossible.

"Shea, wake up, it's nothing." I tried again, but it was getting worse. Soon everyone would be awake.

"It isn't nothing." Jacob growled, suddenly at the window. I turned to look at him, but he had already climbed in.

"I would appreciate it if you weren't in my sister's room in the middle of the night." I said through gritted teeth. He ignored it.

"She's burning up…" He whispered.

I looked down at her. Sure enough, her cheeks were flushed with fever. But she had stopped screaming and brought her voice to a whimper.

"It's okay." Jacob whispered again.

I sighed with relief when she stopped. Turning to Jacob I spoke, "I want you gone before she wakes up."

I left and closed the door behind me.

As I climbed back into bed, my cell phone buzzed. I read the text message.

_How come Jake gets to spend the night with __his__ imprint?_

I'd get back to Jared in the morning…

***

**Shea's POV**

"_Why can't you just believe me?" I begged._

_What was going on? I don't remember any of these people. Where did my friends go? Where was my brother? Where was Jacob?_

_Nowhere. _

_Oh my God._

_I screamed._

***

**Jacob's POV**

She was in pain, and I couldn't help her.

***

**Jared's POV**

"This is so unfair. What about our imprints?" I looked at Paul who shrugged.

"They aren't Sam's screaming sister, nor are they the imprint of his loyal Beta." He grumbled.

Oh, that better not be why.

***

**Hayley POV**

_Someone was watching me…_

_I could feel it._

_This isn't freaky at all…_

I woke up with a start, looking around from where I lay on the top bunk of a bunk bed. Danielle and Molly were the only two other people in the room, and Molly was fast asleep. But, Danielle looked up at me from her mattress next to the bunk bed.

"Can't sleep?" I rubbed my eyes.

Danielle nodded.

"I feel like someone's watching me." She glanced out the window.

"So do I, Danielle, so do I…"

***~*~***

**A/N-**

**Okay, so like I've said before, I'm writing this mostly for Hayley—who is in love with Paul—and to tell some funny stories in a Twilight point of view. What originally had been planned as a group of unrelated one-shots turned into a whole story.**

**Some of the quotes are true, but none of the happenings…yet.**

**I'm writing this with the help of Kathryn, Hayley, and Alyssa and I hope to get the other three to help me as well.**

**Love you guys!**

**3 Me**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not My Fault There's School**_

**Alyssa POV**

"Everyone have a good night?" Emily asked us when we came into the kitchen yawning and rubbing our eyes.

"Nightmares." Shea shivered.

"You have those at least once a month." I laughed.

"Yes, well." She smiled.

Emily went back to flipping pancakes. "Well, I made breakfast."

Everyone sat down except for Shea.

"Um, I'm good." She mumbled and walked towards the doorway, "I'm going to watch TV."

"She gets nauseous when she eats breakfast." Molly sighed, "But she makes up for it when she snacks at about ten."

Emily nodded and I poured syrup on my food.

"Hey, Alyssa, say syrup." Shea laughed from the living room.

"Sirrup." I blushed, "Don't make fun of me!"

"I wasn't!" She protested, "I was simply experimenting."

"So what are doing today? Everyone else is at school." Hayley sighed.

"Well, I think Gianluca wanted to go to the cliffs so we may as well. I can't be the only person who knows what they're doing." Shea called.

"Be safe." Emily looked up.

"I know how to jump off a cliff." Shea rolled her eyes, walking in.

"Wait…we jump? Like, off?" Kathryn glanced up. "Sweet!"

I laughed.

"So, wait, what do we wear?" Molly asked. Trust Molly to worry about the clothes aspect.

"Um, I would say bathing suits, but if you'd rather drown, regular clothes are okay." Shea commented, pouring herself some coffee.

"That would be the safest bet…" I agreed.

"So when are we leaving?" Katrina groaned, still half asleep.

"Well, what time is it now? I said ten…" Shea looked at the clock.

"Twenty minutes." I nodded.

"We're good then." Hayley smiled.

"Isn't there a rule about eating and swimming?" Molly frowned.

"Well, I didn't eat so I'm covered. If you guys drown we'll tell them exactly what happened." Shea grinned.

"Well, we're good then!" Danielle jumped up. "If we drown, Shea will tell them why! Let's go commit suicide!"

"YEAH!" We all cheered, Emily smiled amused.

***

**Hayley POV**

"Ready!" I called. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Let's go!" Danielle jumped as the bell rang. Alyssa grabbed her skate board.

Gianluca was at the door.

"Come on!" Shea pushed past him, we were walking to this cliff/beach, except for Alyssa and Nick who both had skateboards.

I noticed Shea was opening a garage in the back of the house that I hadn't noticed. She pulled out a bike, three scooters, and a wagon. Smiling, she turned to Katrina.

"You can walk and pull the wagon with the towels. It's okay, we'll slow down for you!"

Molly hopped in the wagon with the towels. "Might as well pull me too."

Katrina groaned.

Shea herself hopped on a scooter and Danielle called the bike. Kathryn and I took scooters and we were off. Katrina was getting help from Gianluca, who was pushing the wagon. Either way, they lagged behind. Shea, Alyssa, and Nick were out ahead and Danielle was steadily gaining.

"Damnit, Nick!" Shea swerved as he cut her off.

"Whoops!" He grinned.

"Yeah, I'll show you whoops…" Alyssa laughed and knocked him over. She and Shea exchanged a high-five.

"Dodge!" Danielle called as she passed by Nick.

Kathryn and I were catching up, finally. Nick had gotten back on and was racing towards the group again.

Old people who were gardening looked at us like we were insane. Teens eating outside for lunch, because it was a sunny day, laughed as Katrina and Gianluca walked by with Molly yelling into a bullhorn.

"GUYS, THEY'RE WAY AHEAD OF US! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE! MOVE FASTER! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Everyone was cracking up.

"When did Danielle get in front?" Nick asked when he noticed the distance between her and the rest of us.

"No idea." Shea shrugged and somehow managed to jump her scooter over a branch lying in our path. I past it without the flashy show of skills, even though I knew I probably could have. Kathryn narrowly missed it and ducked under low hanging branches, she hadn't been watching the sidewalk in front of her.

Shea finally past Nick on the downhill, elementary school children were out at recess. They cheered as Alyssa caught up to Shea easily and as Nick pulled up because his show had somehow fallen off.

Katrina let go of the wagon as it slowly pushed forward. It rolled faster and out of control as Gianluca accidentally let go because it was going too fast.

"WHY DID YOU LET GO?!" He yelled at Katrina.

Molly screamed.

The children laughed.

Kathryn and I split as Molly hurtled downhill.

Alyssa pulled up and let her pass while Shea simply veered out of the way as we had.

Danielle crashed into a bush in a mad attempt to escape.

Molly crashed into the sand of a beach and was perfectly fine except for her screaming of multiple profanities.

Then suddenly she went…

"LUG ME BACK UP THE HILL! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!"

Shea laughed and jumped onto the boardwalk. We all followed with Gianluca and Katrina still last.

"Well, we reached the beach, congrats." Nick grinned. "Now we have to go up there." He pointed to a cliff.

Molly got out the bullhorn again.

"PUSH!"

***

**Shea's POV**

"So you're saying I'm fat?" Molly screamed at Gianluca and hit him with a towel.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!"

"But you said I'm too heavy!"

"It's not his fault he's a weakling." Alyssa shook her head. I noticed Gian was getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff we were on.

"Hey, Gian," I called, "Watch out for the spider."

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that why he jumped off the first time?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if it would work again." I sighed, "But I guess he's too smart." Gianluca hadn't stopped walking backwards.

"You got that right." Gianluca smiled.

"Gian, you're about to fall off." Nick warned.

"Yeah, right."

"Turn around." I prodded.

"Fine, but I'm telling you there is no way I am at the edge of the—" He fell.

"Oh my GOD!" Molly screeched. "How far is it?!"

"Easy, Mollz, we aren't at the top!" I rolled my eyes, "It won't kill him. If we were at the top, falling would be dangerous."

"I thought it was the closer to the water was more dangerous for a fall because you'd have less time to land somewhere other than your head." Nick frowned.

"Maybe it was…" I thought for a moment, "Ah well." I took my t-shirt off. "Nick, you can push them off if you need to, I'm gone."

***

**Kathryn's POV**

She jumped…she _actually_ jumped.

_Wow._

"Well, who's next?" Nick looked at us. None of us moved.

"That works too…" And he was off the cliff.

"This is suicide…" Hayley mumbled.

"I'm gonna try it!" Danielle grinned and she jumped.

"Is she fucking crazy?!" Alyssa screeched.

"Quite possibly…" I frowned, peeking over the edge. Danielle had managed to safely land and was swimming to shore. "But she survived, see ya." I jumped.

***

**Alyssa POV**

Why the hell did Kathryn just jump?

I felt water on my head and turned to look at Shea wringing her hair out over me.

"Well, you gonna try it?" She asked.

"Yup."

"When?"

"Now…" I closed my eyes and jumped.

***

**Danielle POV**

"That was fun!" I looked at Kathryn who was just getting out of the water. I saw Alyssa hit.

"Well, there goes Alyssa." Kathryn commented.

"And Shea…again." Nick nodded to where Shea splashed.

Alyssa got out laughing.

Shea was cursing.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked her.

"He pushed me off the cliff." She grumbled.

"Well, that was fun!" I said again. "Oh, look, a bird! BAM! BAM! BAM!" I pointed a fake gun at it.

Alyssa and Shea broke into a laughing fit. Nick gave me a look that said I was crazy, and Kathryn was looking at the bird.

***

**Gianluca's POV**

"Hey, Shea, dare you to jump from the top."

"Okay, I will, but you have to too." She smiled at me when she got back up. Nick shook his hair out, laughing.

"Okay, I will."

***

**Paul's POV**

_PATROL REQUIRES RUNNING THE PERIMETER! MY HOUSE IS NOT A PERIMETER! _Sam was yelling at us in our heads.

_Hey, guys…_ Jared sounded nervous.

_We did, Jared, back me up. We just stopped by afterwards!_

_WHAT IF THERE WAS A VAMPIRE THAT KILLED EVERYONE?! _Sam was furious.

_Wouldn't have killed everyone if we were alive! _I growled.

_GUYS!_ Jared snapped _Look!_

Taking a look through his mind, we saw Shea and Gianluca jumping off the top of the cliff. I broke into laughter. Shea had Jacob _and_ Sam watching her, she was in for it.

_What the HELL is she DOING?!_ Sam yelled.

_I dunno, probably a dare…_

Oh, Shea was so dead!

***

**Nick's POV**

"Oh…shit." I saw Sam, Paul, and Jared. "We are so screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pay NO Attention to the People in the Water…**_

**Nick's POV**

Oh, they are so screwed. I shook my head as I walked out to meet my cousin and the other two. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shea duck Gianluca's head under and she followed suit. Right before she went under I heard an "oh shit."

Well, didn't she read my mind?

"PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE PEOPLE IN THE WATER!" Molly cried using her bullhorn.

"So, what brings you here?" I glared up at Paul. Okay, I know I'm short, but he _is_ tall.

"Um, my sister jumping off the top of the cliff might be something." Sam spoke coldly.

"Dude, it was just a dare." I shook my head, "No need to be so angry."

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Shea had come over after grabbing a towel.

"Your brother's been stalking you." I told her, then walked away.

"Fantastic."

***

**Jared's POV**

Why was my imprint wet? Please don't tell me she jumped off the cliff too?! She could have DIED! She can't just jump off cliffs like that! What about me?

Okay, so, she didn't actually _know_ me, but she could think of me before she threw herself off a cliff. You know? It isn't a great thing when you find out your imprint has been jumping off cliffs. Great, she probably has some physiological problem or something.

Wait…that really says a lot about me.

Especially since I jump off the damned cliff all the time.

And to think, if I had just ignored the fact Sam's sister and my cousin were practically committing suicide, we wouldn't be in this situation!

Sam looked at me. Wait…was I supposed to be listening?

"Sorry?" I looked at him.

"You agree that cliff diving is dangerous?"

"Um..no, but it can be life threatening if you jump from the top. Or if you fall from the bottom…" I looked at Shea.

She rolled her eyes.

"Gianluca was the only one in danger of dying, he fell off." She walked away before Sam could finish with her.

"I like your sister." Paul commented.

"Better not let Jacob hear that." I grumbled.

"No…no not like _that_!" Paul snapped.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can mooch food off Emily." I turned away from where Danielle was pushing my cousin off the cliff.

"Whoa, your imprint just committed murder!" Paul gasped.

"Good for her." I grinned, I hated Gianluca.

***

**Shea's POV**

"So, I get why you're here…" I looked at my brother. It was about five o'clock and he had just gotten home from whatever it is older brothers do for a living. "But why is Jacob lecturing me? He's like what? Two, three years older? He has no right to be here."

"He's here because he didn't go into the living room with everyone else." Sam frowned, "Now tell me exactly what possessed you to jump off the top?"

"I will when Jacob acts like a normal person and goes into the other room." For some reason Jacob looked hurt, but he respected my wishes. I heard Paul and Jared arrive and walk straight to the living room.

"Right, where were we?" I looked at Sam.

***

**Hayley's POV**

"Dude, you did **not** just steal _my _last Dorito?!" I looked up to Paul's grinning face. I smiled back for a weird reason.

"Well, maybe?"

"Not maybe, yeah, you did." I pointed out as I shook the bag. "I'm looking at the bag right now! There is nothing left! Get your own Doritos!"

"Do you guys do anything but mooch food?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"We turn into wolves too!" Jacob rolled his eyes sarcastically. I laughed, so did Kathryn.

"Very funny." Molly smiled.

"I know it is." Jacob stole the remote from Alyssa and changed the channel.

"I was watching my C.S.I. thanks." She snapped.

"Fine, fine." He switched back.

"Really what is with you guys?" I shook my head as Jared plopped down next to Danielle.

"We just enjoy mooching off Em, like you said." Jacob shrugged and glanced towards the kitchen.

"Aw, someone has a crush." Paul teased.

"Aw, someone isn't much better!" He retorted.

I laughed.

"Great, I know what I'm doing tonight." Molly smiled evilly.

"It's not polite to play matchmaker with people we don't know." Alyssa sighed.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of cash…"

Kathryn started laughing and I felt a little out of the loop, then I remembered. I started laughing too and the boys looked at us like we were insane people, not to say that we weren't. We were never nor will we ever be completely sane.

"I still can't believe she won."

"I let her win." Molly smiled, "Or, rather, it was my stupid stalker's fault I couldn't. The idiot followed me everywhere. I just gave up after a few minutes. Might as well let Shea claim the glory."

The guys were still looking at us.

"Never mind…" Molly laughed.

"You guys know I can hear every single word you are saying?" Shea called.

"Yup!" Molly popped the "p."

"You're supposed to!" Alyssa yelled back.

She shook her head as she walked into the room.

"Okay so you," She pointed to Paul who was sitting next to me, "You," she pointed to Jared who was next to Danielle, "And _you_," Well she didn't sound too happy as she pointed to Jacob. "Out, we have to get ready for the dance."

"Sure, sure." Jacob sighed and ruffled her hair as he past. I noticed her blush a little before turning back to the other two.

"I said O-U-T, OUT!"

Paul shook a little but walked out anyways and as Jared left I heard the door slam closed.

Oh great, welcome to hell…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmm…Stalkerish Much?**_

**Shea POV**

"Alyssa! I hate this! I FEEL LIKE A DAMNED BARBIE!" I complained.

"Well, sorry to say you don't look like one, now stop overreacting." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what I _look_ like! I care what I _feel_ like! My God, where's the make-up remover?!" I whined, turning around.

"I'm not giving it to you." Molly smiled.

"Aw, Molly, that's mean." Danielle smiled too.

"Save your bullets, Watson." Kathryn said quite out of the blue, "BAM! BAM! BAM! What was that about saving bullets?"

"Enough with the Sherlock Holmes!" Molly frowned at her, "I can never understand what you're saying."

"I feel stupid!" I complained again.

"Good for you!" Alyssa snapped.

"Aw, she's wearing a skirt!" Hayley laughed.

"I'm wearing a what now?" I looked down at my mud-stained jeans and sighed to see they were still there. "You gave me a heart-attack, Hayley!"

"Only you." Molly shook her head.

"Guys, look!" Katrina held out her cell phone, "Nick got a picture of Gianluca after he fell into a puddle of mud!"

"Fascinating." Alyssa paid little to no attention after stealing my line.

"Let me see!" I jumped.

"Haha, right there."

"Why is Nick texting you?" Molly asked.

"Because Gianluca fell into a puddle of mud and we have to laugh at it with him!" Kathryn rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"True, true." Hayley agreed.

"HAWTDAWG!" Exclaimed Danielle. We turned to look at her, laughing. "Oh look, a bird! BAM! BAM! BAM! ALCATRAZ!"

We were laughing way too hard now as we collapsed gasping for breath.

"Well, that about says it all. I think it's time to go." Molly grinned.

"Guys, time to go!" Sam called.

"I know it's time to go!" I laughed and ran down the stairs in front of them.

***

**Alyssa POV**

"Right, no, this isn't going to work…" I looked at the two cars we were supposed to get in. "Who's driving the second car?"

"I'll do it!" Danielle volunteered. That really got me worried. Danielle sober is a man on crack and not someone who you'd let drive illegally under the age limit without a license.

"How about 'no' for an answer?" Molly looked at her, "You'd kill us all. I vote I drive."

"I vote I drive." Someone laughed behind us, it was that Jacob kid. Apparently, he was in senior year, apparently he's on steroids. I wasn't about to get in the car with him either!

"Don't you need adult supervision to drive?" Shea rolled her eyes.

"And _you _need to learn which one is the brake and which is the gas, so I'll let that one slide."

"Whatever."

"Well, how are we going to break this up?" Hayley asked. "Each of them can fit four."

"Katrina, Kathryn, and Alyssa then they'll be Molly, Hayley, and Danielle. I'll just go sit wherever I actually fit."

"You can fit anywhere, you're travel size. We could put you in the trunk and no one would even guess!" Molly laughed.

"Well, our group calls Emily as a chauffeur!" Danielle jumped. Shea's brother had needed to leave so he left his fiancé to drive us.

"Damn!" Katrina muttered. "Then we call Shea!"

"WHAT?!" Shea looked at her.

"Well, they get Emily, we get you." She grinned.

That was cruel even for Katrina, she knew that.

"I call left side!" Katrina jumped in the car.

"RIGHT SIDE! RIGHT SIDE!" Kathryn got in too.

"Middle!" I shouted and climbed over Kathryn.

Shea looked furious.

"Fuck. You." She glared at me and continued to shot-gun.

"Well, hold the shot-gun, then!" Kathryn smiled, "And save your bullets!"

"What?" Jacob looked back at us.

"Don't ask." Shea hid her face in her hands.

***

**Kathryn POV**

"Wow…you're gym is a lot bigger than the place we used to have our dances." I muttered.

"We're a high school." Jacob pointed out.

"Great, dumb and dumber are here too." Shea grumbled as two more _HUGE _guys just feel the undying need to walk up to the car we're in. We all got out and met up with the others who were getting out of Emily's car.

"Dumb and dumber?" Katrina looked at her.

"Yup."

"Fantastic." Alyssa sighed.

"Hey, guys!"

"And fucker and mother fucker!" She smiled sarcastically then turned around. "Hey, Nick, hey, Gianluca."

"Aw, look who it is!" Someone unfamiliar spoke from behind us. I looked to see one of the kids who had come up to the car to talk to Jacob. "Shea's come back from the land of nowhere."

"No, La Push is nowhere. I'm close enough to the city for it to be considered a somewhere." Shea corrected and he hugged her.

"No, Embry, I can't…" She struggled and I think I heard Jacob growl, "EMBRY LET ME GO, I CAN'T BREATH!"

He chuckled and set her down. The other boy was laughing too and I watched. When his eyes met mine, we both froze.

I vaguely saw Shea glare at Nick and Gianluca in an "I told you so," sort of way.

Nick mouthed, "Coincidence." And I turned and watched them. That was weird. I heard Molly finally get out of Emily's car. Apparently they'd been having some interesting conversation that I could care less about.

Molly's footsteps stopped on the gravel.

Embry looked up to stare at her.

Seems like everyone's been doing a lot of that.

"Aw, Molly, somebody likes you!" Shea laughed. Embry glared at her and Jacob glared at him.

"Well, I kind of came here to dance…" Hayley rolled her eyes, "so are we going to stand out here all night?"

Shea shook her head and skipped inside.

We followed.

***

**Nick POV**

"Seth!" Shea squealed and ran over to hug him after we got past that high-tech security the door had. I mean, it was big time. Forks' only police officer and a man in a wheelchair, wow, I feel so safe.

"Guy, meet Seth." Shea turned around to look at half of our class. Or, I guess it was our class, we'd all be in different schools next year.

"Hi." Katrina smiled.

Kathryn nodded.

Alyssa walked in with Hayley and I swear, Seth's whole body froze and he stared.

What the hell?! That is _not_ how you pick up girls. I'd have to help this kid sometime. Rule #1, we do not gawk at them, no matter how hot we may think they are.

Rule #2…well…I'll leave that bit out for your benefit.

***

**Hayley POV**

We pretty much just treated it like a regular dance at our school. We just hung out in our little group. Not much else to do.

Then a slow song played.

"Aw, Molly, dance with me!" Alyssa cried, we were such idiots sometimes, especially when we were bored and together and most especially if there was a camera involved.

They started dancing and I saw Seth walk nervously up to Alyssa.

"Um, do you mind if I cut in?" He asked shyly.

"Who still says 'cut in,' you just push the other one out of the way." Shea rolled her eyes.

Alyssa blushed and nodded.

"My wife is cheating on me!" Molly said flabbergasted. "Why is my wife cheating on me?"

We laughed.

Someone picked Shea up and I heard her squeak. Then she kicked whoever it was.

"Jacob, put me down! You're worse than Embry!"

Speaking of Embry, he was dancing with Molly. Why was Embry dancing with Molly?

And where was Kathryn?

Oh…well…that can't be good.

Kathryn was dancing with a guy.

DO YOU KNOW HOW PARTICULAR ABOUT GUYS SHE IS? SHE DOESN'T LET JUST ANYONE DANCE WITH HER!

Well, I'd say Danielle and I were the only two out of our group not with a guy, but Shea wasn't exactly dancing with Jacob. She was more like bickering non-stop with him. It was quite entertaining.

Oh, nope, well, that's not good.

Shea stormed over to us.

"I can't believe him!" She frowned. Wow, about twenty seconds into the song already.

"Oh, come on." Danielle smiled, "He just wants one dance!" She looked at Jacob, "Come over here and dance with her."

Shea was about to say something but sighed and didn't finish.

"Aw, look at them all dancing." I laughed. Kathryn kept getting her foot stepped on, Molly was lengthening the gap between her and Embry's bodies by the second, and Alyssa and Seth were the only two actually enjoying themselves.

"Haha, look at Shea!" Danielle pointed.

Shea kept adjusting herself like Molly, but she had to worry about where Jacob was putting his hands too.

"We will never let her live this one down." I laughed as Danielle snapped a picture with her cell phone.

"Probably not, no."

***

**Kathryn POV**

Now, don't ask me how it happened, but about ten minutes before this stupid "so long for the summer" dance ended, we all managed to get covered with food.

Except Hayley…she was covered with punch, but that doesn't count at all. It's drinkable, not edible. Well, I guess it is…you know what? For all intents and purposes, she is excluded from the food group! I don't care what science says, drinkable liquids are excluded from the pyramid. Simple as that, nothing else to it, there is no need to make it more complicated for myself!

I think it started when Shea told Jacob to stop being just a cocky-bitch and it got to the point where she threw something at him, no idea what. Then Embry stepped in and held Jacob back, but not before he managed to dump a cup of coke on her head.

So maybe Hayley wasn't the only one covered with drinkable fluid.

"Stop throwing food!" Some unknown mother screamed.

"Nah, I'm having fun." Shea smiled.

Billy, apparently Jacob's dad and part of our high-tech security here, was talking to him about what not to throw at girls you like. I mean seriously, it was something to expect from Shea, but from this new kid? Didn't really see it coming.

"Shea has always reminded me of my sister, just I don't think she's half as bad as her…" Seth trailed off.

"She's a compulsive liar; don't trust half of what she says." I warned, "I mean, she tells the truth, but you can't tell if she's lying. She's just that good at it."

"The trick is to convince yourself you're not lying." Shea spoke calmly.

"We've all heard it." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"And she's also always right, no matter how far from the correct answer she is." Katrina added.

"It's only been a few years guys, I haven't changed much, he knows what to expect." Shea sighed.

"Well, you never know." I shrugged.

"Who is driving us home?" Hayley asked.

***

**Hayley POV**

Paul was laughing when I went to his car. We had pretty much been forced to go in all different cars because our supposed-to-be drivers didn't show up with empty cars.

Plus, there were a lot more of us coming home than going there.

And I was the only one stuck with hot-staring-guy.

Oh joy!

"You smell like peaches." He grinned.

"I have punch on my head and most of my body, am I supposed to smell like flowers?" I grumbled. I started shivering.

His hand was warm on my elbow when he helped me in the backseat. Like, fever warm. Like water boiling point warm. It was inhuman. He should be dead!

***

**Random Embry POV**

So, no, I do not own my own car and therefore, I didn't get anywhere nearer to Molly that night, but at least we had a few dances.

I watched Jacob driving, noticing one of his hands wasn't on the wheel and spotting it between him and Shea, who sat in the front.

Shea took the gum out of her mouth and put it in his hand.

Well, Jakerz was gonna have a hell of a fun time with his imprint, not including the fact that it's Sam's sister.

***

**Emily POV**

"Oh my God! What happened to you guys?!" I gasped as the girls walked through the door. They all turned to glare at Shea who was glaring at Jacob.

"Shea has slight anger issues." Alyssa frowned, "And felt the need to start a food fight."

"It's okay though, we weren't kicked out!" Danielle announced proudly.

"Because Shea started fake crying and the mom who was mad at her felt pity and told Jacob's dad to speak with him about raping young teenagers." Molly informed me.

Jacob grimaced.

Sam hadn't mentioned anything like that about his sister. Maybe it was like me and my sister, you're siblings, you couldn't see things like that when you actually cared about each other.

Or maybe Sam was just worried?

What could he possibly be worried about?

Shea was laughing innocently with her friends, all of them covered in food. Nothing dangerous there, except the boys standing behind them.

***

**Hayley POV**

We laughed and the boys left. Then we fought over the showers. It was nothing, when we drifted off to sleep, the last thing I remember thinking is:

"_Well, hell has finally frozen over…for tonight."_

**~*~**

**A/N-**

**Heyerz! I'd like to give a shout-out to the friends im writing this for and especially to the person who reviewed.**

**Yes, I know, I got Gian's stupidity down pat, I was talking to him too much a few days ago and inspiration caught! Nick was a tad harder, but I got it after I remembered the 7-9 months I've sat next to him. I was considering adding Lucas…but then I thought that I'd get my character a little too pissed. **

**Not one of my bests, it's one of my best stories 'bout my frinds. Wait 'til Sherlock Holmes one comes out, Kaths will freak.**

**And so any of the people actually suffering through this, Coraline Keller can't pronounce "Jared" so she called him every other name on the list, except she forgot Winifred. ;D**

**So, yup, that's all from me. Some happenings are true, but none of it took place anywhere near fictional characters in Forks/La Push Washington.**

**So, I'm off to figure out why my arm hurts like hell.**

…**could be the fact I fell on it yesterday and got up laughing…**

**Ah, well.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Haha! She's in a DRESS!**_

**Danielle POV**

"Hi, I'm Lexi. I'll be your server for this fine morning." A young girl with strawberry blonde hair smiled at us. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

We were out early this morning, ditching Shea's brother but taking his fiancé. Shea needed to get her dress fitted, much to her horror, and we all had to find something in our budgets to wear to the wedding we had found ourselves invited to.

"MILK!" Kathryn and Molly said at the same time.

"Um, orange juice?" Alyssa asked.

"Coffee." Shea rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

"Oh, me too!" I nodded.

"No, no caffeine for you, Danielle." Hayley looked at me.

"Fine, hot chocolate then." I smiled.

"Same." Katrina nodded.

"I'll have orange juice." Hayley told her.

"Just water is good." Emily smiled at our waitress.

I doodled on the little paper that was under my plate as the others took part in intelligent conversation. I decided to draw Carl, the half chameleon half unknown alien thing I accidentally created on Alyssa's folder once. I took more crayons and began to color him in. Eventually our drinks came and we ordered our breakfast. Eventually, that came too.

"What about you?" Emily asked and I looked up.

"Hm?"

"How do you like La Push?"

"Well…half the guys walk around half naked most of the time and you jump off cliffs for fun, there isn't much not to like…" I grinned.

Shea covered her mouth as she choked on her coffee. She swallowed.

"It is something you can get used to." Emily laughed, handing Shea a napkin.

"OHMYGAWD! THEY FOLLOWED US!" Hayley hissed. We turned to look at the door.

"Just finish eating and we'll pay and run out of here." Emily whispered as we all ducked down to avoid being seen.

"How did they find us?"

"It's just something they're good at." Emily mumbled.

"Like Saint Bernard dogs!" Kathryn laughed.

"Something like that…" Emily looked up as our waitress came over. "Can we have our check?"

"Sure!" She smiled and went back to get it.

Shea poked at her food still. She hadn't eaten much of it, but at least she had finished some of it.

Not a moment too soon, she came back over and Emily paid in cash.

"Act like nuns!" **(A/N no offense, it's something kaths and I said once)** Shea hissed.

Kathryn choked back a laugh and clapped her hands together. They wiggled as they walked and hid their face behind their hair.

"We don't want to be seen." Molly rolled her eyes, "Not bring attention to ourselves. This is how you do it." She handed the waitress nearest to her a twenty and told her to get the guys seated immediately at a table the furthest away from the door she could. She held her hand out and Shea slapped in another twenty.

"Just do it."

And so she went off and we fled. I took my picture with me.

"Guys, look at Carl!" I said as we reached the bus we were taking to Port Angeles. It arrived just in time.

"Great job!" Molly shook her head and we all clambered in. The bus took off.

"LOOK WE'RE DRIVING!"

***

**Shea POV**

"I don't like dresses. Can I wear jeans?" I asked as I was poked and prodded with needles and my friends looked on while holding back laughs.

"No." Emily shook her head.

"Um, a jean skirt?"

"Nope."

"A jean shirt?"

"Do they exist?"

"I think so…"

"No."

"Why not?" I whined, "Can I at least wear flats?"

"No, but your friends can." Emily smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Shea in heels? She's going to trip and DIE!" Molly laughed hysterically.

"Wait. Can we wear jeans?" Alyssa looked at Emily.

"If you really want to."

I made a face.

"This is no fair."

"Life isn't fair." Another person in the same dress glared at me as she walked out of the dressing room. I didn't remember her being in there, but she looked eerily familiar.

Oh my God, it's Leah Clearwater and I didn't even know it!

"You'd think she'd learn that after the past four years of her life." Alyssa laughed.

"Seriously." Hayley laughed too.

I noticed the shoes she was wearing.

"_She_ gets to wear flats?"

"I'm taller than you." She smirked.

"Everyone except Alyssa and Kathryn are taller than Shea…" Katrina pointed out.

"Hey!" Kathryn and Alyssa looked at her.

"But I don't want to look taller! I like being sort-of-short!" I complained.

"No flats." Emily frowned.

"Then can I _please_ wear jeans?"

"NO!" Everyone except Leah snapped.

"I wouldn't mind jeans either while you're on it…"

"NO ONE IS WEARING JEANS!" The designer shouted.

"Whoops." I fell backwards and knocked over some design sketches.

"Haha, she'll definitely fall." Molly laughed.

"Probably." Emily nodded, "But oh well."

***

**Hayley's POV**

The look on Shea's face was priceless.

"Oh well?!" She snapped, "Fine, if I ruin your wedding, I'm blaming Sam."

"Sam?" I looked at her, "Why blame Sam?"

"Because he is the one to blame!"

The other bridesmaid snorted.

"Stop snorting and pay attention."

"To what?!"

"To the _world_! I don't know!"

"Well, I'm glad to say Shea has finally lost it." Molly sighed, "Maybe we should just have her committed to an asylum."

"I know someone who knows a few good ones."

"Oh, shut up, Leah!" Shea rolled her eyes.

"And to think I taught you that." Leah shook her head. "You did it wrong."

"I did what wrong?!"

"Well, Emily, I'm happy to say, your wedding will be one-of-a-kind." I patted her on the back.

"I know, trust me, I know." She sighed and watched as Shea and Leah yelled at each other. It was actually kind of entertaining. The designer was trying to pin Shea's dress some more to hem it later, but she was moving too much. Eventually, they just got a bullhorn and told them to shut up.

It kept them quiet for a little while at least.

***

**Kathryn POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND STEALING MY DORITOS?! THAT WAS MY LAST ONE, AGAIN!" Hayley yelled at Paul as she hit him with a pillow. He was laughing.

"Personal space, Jacob." Shea pushed him away from her.

"She's claustrophobic." Alyssa sighed.

"And she's scared of elevators…" Katrina laughed.

"And heights." I finished.

"Isn't that the girl who jumped off a cliff yesterday?" Quil frowned.

"That's her." Hayley looked up from beating Paul with a poor pillow. Believe me, I as past feeling sorry for Paul, I felt sorry for the pillow.

"EMILY!" Someone called from the door.

"Seth, you have such a high-pitched voice compared to your size." Shea laughed.

Gianluca started laughing too, but he was laughing at Shea. Quil and Embry joined in.

"NO, GIANLUCA, YOU VERY WELL KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" She screeched.

"I remain clueless…" I looked at the others.

"Same." Hayley nodded.

"OH! A BIRD!" Danielle cried.

"Oh my gawd are you fucking kidding me, guys?" Katrina rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I just got that joke."

"I can't believe Shea got it." Nick commented.

"I sat next to Lucas for forever, you start to notice things," She held her face in her hands. "I really wish I hadn't gotten that, trust me…"

"Maybe then she'd always think like a girl." Molly nodded.

"Oh, shut-up, you're no better." Shea rolled her eyes, "Besides the fact you have an older brother."

"So…let's go commit suicide!" Danielle jumped up, completely oblivious to our previous conversation.

"YEAH!"

"No." Seth stopped us.

"Aw, Alyssa, you're boyfriend wants to spend some time with you." Shea smiled.

"Don't tease the people."

"JACOB, I NEED SPACE TO BREATHE!" Shea hit him with her pillow aw Hayley got up to throw the bag of Doritos away. She came back with another bag. Paul started to get up and she glared at him.

"These are _my_ Doritos. If you touch them, I will see to it that you die."

"ULTIMATE ASSASSIN!" Shea laughed.

"You wish." I looked at her.

"I could kill my target faster than you guys could." She smiled, "Easy."

"So…what does that give us to work with?" Alyssa looked around.

"I have a camera." I offered.

"And I have my laptop…" Shea trailed off.

"Time for random things to take place." Hayley nodded.

"This is gonna be different…" Quil watched as I got up to get the camera.

"EMILY?" Shea asked suddenly, "Do you own a dog?"

"Um…depends…how tall is it?" She came went into the room and I followed after getting my camera from my bag.

A little stray puppy was pawing at the glass door. Shea went to let him in.

"Aw, poor thing," She cooed and picked it up, "Must be starved."

"Let's name him Devil." Danielle smiled.

"Devil?" We looked at her.

"Ranger…Devils…because of Hayley's dog. But, it's okay, we can nickname him Gub-gub jr." She nodded.

"Fan. Tas. Tic." Molly shook her head.

The puppy licked Shea's face and everyone laughed…except Jacob.

"No, I am not food. We'll get you something."

Katrina took the Doritos bag from Hayley and held them out. Danielle, Hayley, and I—all of us owning dogs—looked at her like she was crazy. Shea shook her head.

"Idiot."

"Dogs like Doritos." Paul grinned.

Shea looked at him suspiciously and Embry whacked him upside the head making Paul angry and…shake? He shook in anger? What was he, a greyhound? No, not even my Rambo did that, forget I said it.

"Paul, out." Embry and Quil pulled him outside of the house.

The puppy acted like nothing had happened and continued licking Shea's face.

"God, what are you, a sheep?" She rolled her eyes and Alyssa and I laughed. Everyone else looked clueless.

"A lamb started kissing her once when she was holding it." I told them, suddenly uncomfortable now that Quil wasn't here.

"Well, now that we know Shea's only love-life is with sheep and dogs," Nick began as Seth gagged and looked at Jacob. "What do you guys want to do?"

"GET THE PUPPY FOOD!" Every girl in the room rushed to the kitchen. Today was going to be FUN!

And remember kids, "It's a barnsaw."


	8. Chapter 8

_**She's in a Dress, That One is an Idiot, I'm Insane, We're all Good!**_

**Shea POV**

"Hey, Sam, I know this is your house and all, but can you refrain from opening windows while we're asleep? I think about every room here got soaked with last night's rain." I said with a towel around my soaked-through t-shirt and shorts.

"What?!" He jumped up and ran into my room.

"Did he _think_ before he opened the window?" I looked at Emily who frowned.

"Did someone blast the heat and then shut it off completely? I woke up freezing this morning!" Katrina chattered, holding a towel around her.

"Fatty's in the fire and I'm feeling blue!" Well, Danielle's lips were definitely blue. She walked in shivering.

I stabbed at my potatoes.

"What do you have against hash-browns?" Alyssa had on about seven pairs of socks and was wringing her hair out.

"They're breakfast."

"The poor puppy!" Kathryn came in with a towel around her clothes and around a little whining bundle. "He could've died! Sherlock Severus John Sweeney Watson Holmes could've _**DIED**_!"

"Do you want him to get beat up?" Hayley looked at her, carrying seventy-zillion blankets.

"Yeah, really." Alyssa nodded.

"Can we call him Gub-Gub?" Danielle grinned.

"NO!" We all shouted at her.

I heard a siren wailing in the background, police car.

"Shit, hide the gun!" Kathryn jumped, handing Ranger/Sherlock Severus John Sweney Holmes to me and running into the room she was staying in.

"What did Nick do now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you automatically assume I _did_ something. I can get rides in police cars whenever I like." Nick had opened the door. "And for your information, since they used their last phone call, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth said they need to be bailed out of jail."

"Delinquents." I snorted.

"What'd they do?" Sam roared from down the hall. Well, they were screwed.

"They, um, well…" I hadn't even noticed the kid next to Nick. He was younger than me, twelve, thirteen? Pretty tall, but there was something about his face. I didn't know him, though, I admit.

"Collin, he was their last phone call. Then they found out they don't get more than one just because there are more than one of them." Nick told me. Well, _Collin_ was staring at Katrina.

"Didn't they know to call a lawyer?" I went back to poking my food.

"Well, what'd they do?" Alyssa asked.

"They broke into a house…" Nick started laughing.

"What's funny about breaking into someone's house?!" Hayley looked at him, Gianluca had suddenly appeared.

"They broke into Jacob's house." Gianluca was laughing too. "He forgot his key and his Dad called the cop."

Yeah, there weren't that many on the police force around here.

**Hayley POV**

I got up and reached for my coat.

"Where are you going?" Shea asked me.

"Well, I'm going to go laugh at the losers in jail."

Everyone else got up.

"That's the smartest idea I've ever heard."

We all got our modes of transportation. Molly sat in the wagon, but this time Katrina joined her and Gianluca, Nick, and Collin were stuck steering, haha sucks for them.

"So, they're in Forks or Spoons?" Shea asked Nick.

"Neither, they're in Paper Plates." Gianluca answered.

"Paper Plates?" Alyssa looked at him.

"Plates had a Civil War so it eventually broke into Plates, Ceramic Plates, and Paper Plates."

"We also have Napkins, Cups, Glasses, Knives, and Sporks." Shea agreed.

"Wait…you're kidding right?" Katrina looked around at us.

We all looked at her.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"Just checking."

**~*~**

**A/N-**

**Short, yeah, but effective. I always pictured them in jail. Someone in my class today was like "I'm going to break into my car" because she needed something of her mom's and Molly was like "I hope you get arrested."**

**So I thought, eh, why not?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**If You Were a Rich Man**_

**Nick's POV**

"If I were a rich man, dubble-deeble-dibble-deeble-dibble- deeble-dible-dum!" I sang.

"If you were a rich man, you'd have money to buy the drugs you're on." Shea commented.

"I'm not on drugs." I retorted, "And even if I was, why the hell would I tell you?!"

"I'M ON DRUGS!" Molly laughed, we stared at her. "I love poppy-seed bagels."

"Wait…what?" Katrina looked clueless. Shea sighed.

"Poppy is used in pain-killers. It's pretty much morphine, it'll knock you out…"

"All day long I'd deeble-deeble-dum, if I were a wealthy man!"

"And people are staring, dubble-deeble-dibble-deeble-dibble-deeble-dible -dum!" Alyssa sang along.

"Okay, Alyssa is cool, why are you guys not having fun?"

Shea was yelling multiple profanities at Katrina for not understanding what she was trying to explain to her.

"Old people scare me, duble-deeble-dibble-deeble-dible- deeble-dible-dum." Gianluca muttered, looking at the old people staring at us as we paraded by.

"MORE WIGGLEWAGGLE!" Danielle yelled.

"MORE WIGGLEWAGGLE!" Shea repeated.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY WIGGLEWAGGLE!" Alyssa called back.

"Wigglewaggle?" I looked at Danielle.

"Yes, Nick. It's a famous dish." Shea nodded, "First, you start off with the head of a very large fish, wrap it in a spider web then plop it in a dish."

"I'm not liking wigglewaggle all that much…" Hayley made a face.

"If it has fish, I refuse to eat it." Kathryn looked at Shea.

"…and some moldy cheese, a pound of peanut butter, smooth as you please…" Danielle continued.

"This is…awkward…" Poor Collin looked extremely confused, I couldn't blame him. I had no fucking idea what the hell was going on.

"…from a wild boar…" Alyssa smiled.

"…and a licorice stick, stir it top to bottom 'til it's nice and thick…" Shea laughed. People were _really_ staring now.

"A spoon of castor oil and some ginger-ale and for the final touch, a dried _gopher_ tail!" Alyssa finished.

Oh thank God that was over.

"Wiggle-waggle, wiggle-waggle, yum, yum, yum! Wiggle-waggle rub it on your tum, tum, tum!"

I lied…

"You see, no, this doesn't work out." I shook my head. "We don't sing stupid things about disgusting food in the middle of a town."

"Well, I do." Shea smiled at me.

"I know you do, you've never been the definition of normal."

We were at the jail.

"Charlie!" Shea sang, bitch.

"You guys here to bail them out?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"No, I was just going to annoy the stuffing out of them." God damnit she acted like such an angel sometimes, it was fucking irritating. She wouldn't do her homework and the person sitting next to her, usually me, who _may_ or may not have done their homework, would get blamed for it. Every single time. She could be such a stuck-up selfish bitch.

Let me rephrase that.

She _is_ a stuck-up selfish bitch, all the time. She wouldn't curse in front of adults she knew could keep her out of trouble. I swear, she could probably _kill_ someone and I'd get fucking blamed for it.

"Well, okay then, right this way." Charlie smiled. He stopped and turned back to us. "You know they're not _really_ in trouble right? Billy and I are just messing with them…"

"I guessed." Shea smiled.

This is the girl that had also gotten me out of trouble more than once and had helped me convince our principle _and_ vice principle that the children that had been ratted out by the annoying whore in our class were innocent.

I had to admit, we'd make pretty good lawyers.

I could live with getting paid for lying.

I mean, in the end, the girl who told on us for cursing and making fun of her was the one changing her story. I can get out of trouble on my own, but having Shea, the "perfect angel," does help a little on occasion.

I just wish I wasn't always blamed for what she did, _that_ gets annoying after a while.

"Heya, boys." Shea grinned. "We were _going_ to bail you out of jail. Then, I realized, ha, where the heck are we going to get the money?"

"Well, you've done a 180 on your attitude." Embry commented.

"Don't get used to it." I told him, "It'll be gone in three, two…" I watched Charlie leave to sit in the sound-proof watching room. "…one."

"I can't believe you're in jail!" Shea started laughing, "For breaking into your own damn house!"

"I called it." I mumbled.

**Alyssa POV**

It was scary sometimes how well Nick and Shea knew each other when they would barely talk except for the occasional joke and the often fights. I mean, okay, I just found out they have practically known each other all their lives, but it was a little frightening.

Embry looked mildly confused.

"She enjoys putting on the angel act for those in high authority." I nodded.

"She's a right little princess, she is." Hayley said in a British accent.

"I'm sure she is." Quil laughed. Shea stuck out her tongue.

"Tongues to yourself!" Danielle snapped, making us all jump.

"In bed!" Molly broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shea rolled her eyes.

"In bed." I laughed too.

"Not this again." Kathryn sighed.

"In bed."

"Why can't you guys be normal girls? You take the fun out of everything." Seth huffed.

"IN BED!" We all broke into a fit of laughter, including the guys in the cell.

This was going to be a long day…

**^~`*`~^**

**A/N-**

**No, you see that little button right there? **

**Yeah, right**

**THERE**

**ll**

**\/**

**CLICK IT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
